


Два по двадцать

by Radinger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Dialogue, Don't copy to another site, Harry Potter's Birthday, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Rating: PG13, Three Broomsticks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radinger/pseuds/Radinger
Summary: Гарри и Драко беседуют в баре.





	Два по двадцать

**Author's Note:**

> Бытовая зарисовка, диалог. Написано на ЗФБ-19 на diary.ru для команды Harry J. Potter. Бета - agua-tofana

— Хватит пить, у тебя завтра с утра совещание.

Гарри как раз топил в виски шестое по счету самое-плохое-воспоминание, когда перед ним в углу пыльного пьяного бара с пыльными стойками и пьяными посетителями возник Малфой.

— Вали отсюда.

— Опять все тлен?

Гарри понял, что просто так надоедливая муха с зеркала не улетит, и решил забить. В дальнем углу, соглашаясь с его мыслями, звякнули бокалы.

— А каково тебе было справлять свои сорок?

Вспоминая такую далекую сейчас двухмесячную давность, Малфой на мгновение задумался, посмотрел в пыльное овальное окно и неопределенно пожал плечом.

— Панси натыкала в торт сорок свечей. Потом с тобой трахались.

— Между сорока свечами и мной было двенадцать часов.

— Они потерялись на задворках сознания.

Курить хотелось неимоверно. Широким жестом Гарри сделал одолжение: плеснул виски в стакан и протянул Малфою. Сам он, по случаю, пил прямо из бутылки.

— Ты помнишь, как мы трахались, но не помнишь, где провел весь день?

— А это важно?

— Да нет, плевать.

Сейчас Гарри ни до чего не было дела, пока реальность не вмешивалась в его планы утопить остаток жизни на желтом стеклянном дне.

— Вот и я так думаю. — Малфой влил в себя алкоголь и добавил: — Да и задница у тебя ничего.

Закусить было нечем.

— Что у тебя за жизнь, если на свой сороковник ты помнишь только мою задницу?

— Ну... Мне было бы приятно, если бы ты вспоминал мою, а не бутылку виски.

Часы на стене пробили восемь. Наверное, волшебные, — мелькнуло в голове. Обычные в этом мире время не отсчитывали.

— Сегодня я в полях, — сказал Гарри. Это значило, что для дома он был на работе, а для работы — на самопридуманном вызове.

Подперев кулаком подбородок, Малфой скользил взглядом по пыльным линиям на столе, откровенному наряду хозяйки и трехдневной щетине на лице Гарри.

— Здесь тоже неплохо.

За стенами полуразвалившихся «Трех метел» простирался восстановленный Хогсмид. В баре по мере своих скромных сил заправляла дочь Розмерты. Ее мать года четыре назад отхватила рикошет приворотного заклятия.

— Как ты вообще меня нашел?

— Хочешь знать?

Гарри задумался на секунду, качнул головой:

— Нет, — и вбросил в горло остатки виски. По крайней мере, с находящим его в любой точке мира Малфоем всегда оставался шанс выжить, даже если в одиночку харкаешь кровью где-нибудь у подножия Грампианских гор.

— Заканчивай, а то даже я буду бессилен.

Еще одна бутылка точно окажется лишней. Но поможет стабилизировать самокопание на достаточно глубоком уровне.

— Поднимешь, куда денешься. Это ж тебе надо, чтоб он стоял.

Малфой повертел в руках стакан, на дне которого мутным болотцем плескалась повседневность.

— Такие зелья плохо сочетаются с Огденским.

— Раньше я думал, что ты меня когда-нибудь отравишь.

— А сейчас?

— Не в этой жизни.

— Что-то изменилось?

— Жопа у меня ничего — сам сказал.

Официантка аккуратно положила на стол пачку дешевых сигарет — открывать страшно, не то что курить.

— Разводиться-то будешь?

Гарри даже к сорока не привык задумываться, чем травит организм, и с удовольствием окутал столик клубами дыма.

— А смысл сейчас? Джеймс-то за себя постоит, а двум другим в школе достанется. Грехи родителей — проблемы детей.

— А Джеймс что? Спустит на врагов своих драконов?

Детьми Гарри гордился. Как единственным, что сумел не проебать, в отличие от здоровья, брака и прожитых лет в целом. И помнил свое изумление, а потом — радость, когда Чарли сообщил, что на Рождество Джеймс поедет не домой, а в один из заповедников Румынии — изучать драконов на практике.

На улице стремительно вечерело. Гарри будут ждать в заново отстроенном двадцать лет назад доме, где когда-то умирали в агонии его родители. Он всерьез думал об очередной бутылке.

— Поттер, — Малфой дождался, пока тот сфокусирует на нем взгляд, — полжизни еще впереди. Ничего не закончилось.

— Добавь, что ничего не начиналось и жизнь — большое приключение, — Гарри заржал, как Сириус в свои лучшие времена, — заливисто, почти по-собачьи.

— К черту тебя. Сижу тут в пылище, пытаюсь поднять упавшее национальное знамя... лучше места найти не мог.

— Я и так давно у ворот преисподней, — взгляд Гарри мгновенно потяжелел, унося с собой все попытки Малфоя придать вечеру томную легкость. — Сижу на вокзале. Который год ждут, когда я зайду в поезд.

— Ну тебя и развезло.

Гарри подался вперед, с шепотом выдыхая запах виски, отчаяния и истлевшего времени:

— Хочу обладать Дарами смерти. Или Философским камнем. Или хоркруксами.

Малфой вздохнул и тоже потянулся за дешевкой, прикидывающейся сигаретой.

— Неплохо было бы.

Он зацепился за дужку на переносице и стащил с Гарри очки, делая его мир еще более зыбким, будущее неопределенным, а сидящего напротив — размытым и загадочным. Ну, он был бы таким, если бы Гарри не знал его тридцать лет, половину из которых они трахались, и столько же Малфой в качестве колдомедика собирал и латал его после неудачных аврорских операций.

— Тебя никто не ждет?

— Меня давно никто не ждет.

— Я серьезно.

— Я же сказал, что не приду. Мать с отцом нашли в этом доме свой конец, не хочу там же найти свой. — Его опять понесло. За окном угасал последний в этом году июльский закат.

— Если тебя нигде нет, значит, никто не заметит, если ты пропадешь?

— Наконец решился?

Малфой пробежался по карманам и выудил серебристо сверкающую побрякушку, больше похожую на блэковское добро, чем на наследство Люциуса.

— И куда ты хочешь меня украсть?

— А тебе не все равно?

— В общем, да. — Гарри махнул официантке, и та все-таки принесла новую бутылку. — Ну, я готов. Хотя нет, подожди... — Он сунул сигареты во внутренний карман. — Теперь готов.

Малфой аккуратно спрятал потрепанные очки, одной рукой накрыл побрякушку, другой — ладонь Гарри, и через мгновение в «Трех метлах» оставались лишь дочь Розмерты, ее помощница и двое посетителей, один из которых уже полгода безуспешно пытался сделать предложение хозяйке бара. Кто знает, может, сегодня ему наконец повезет.


End file.
